Finding Us
by NaoDoll
Summary: Grant a pesar de verse como un actor muy maduro no tenía idea de que es lo que quería o mas bien a quien quería. Por otro lado con la actuación especial de Abraham Lim TGP2 tenemos a un chico que siquiera sabe quien realmente es. Ambos de una extraña manera terminan ayudándose a conocerse y encontrarse a sí mismos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Finding yourself**_

"_I miss u so…"_

"_I don't need to tell you I miss you…"_

_..._

"_Te llegó el mail de Chris?"_

"_Sí, lo vi esta mañana, iras?"_

"_Por supuesto… y tu?"_

"_Humm… Sabes que últimamente el ánimo no me acompaña mucho… pero también sabes que no me resisto a ti"_

"_Hahahahaha! Lo sé! Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tenemos mucho que hablar suricata"_

"_ah si? Que no me has contado cuatro ojos?"_

"_No te hagas…. Sabes a lo que me refiero… no te preocupes estaré para apoyarte…"_

"_Gracias Kev…"_

El joven de los ojos azules jugaba con su Smartphone luego de conversar por DM con su mejor amigo, quien a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose era quien mejor lo descubría, sus sentimientos y debilidades.

Esa mañana se había levantado muy temprano, tenía que ir al estudio de su nueva película para detalles del estreno, pero antes como siempre revisó su Twitter… lo de siempre, mensajes de fans en forma de apoyo y de anti-fans, Klainers que odian a Sebastian, al comienzo realmente le dolieron esos mensajes, luego simplemente optó por tomarlo con humor.

"_Demonios Kev!"- _pensó al darse cuenta que mientras charlaba con su amigo se le había hecho tarde para su reunión. Se alisto en segundos, sólo con unos jeans y una camisa de manga corta, hacia un calor insoportable… y se dirigió en su auto al estudio, fueron unos 20 minutos a toda velocidad. Nunca había llegado tarde, pero aun así no podía arriesgarse, era un actor nuevo y necesitaba que lo tuvieran bien considerado en la industria. Al llegar corrió hacia las oficinas, llegó a tiempo. En fin solo de definió la fecha de estreno y el lugar, siendo que aun no terminaban de grabar era un hecho raro. Fueron dos muy largas horas. Se despidió de sus jefes y compañeros, tenía todo el día libre después de esto… wow! Eso era algo nuevo.

Hacía un tiempo que quería remodelar su departamento y que mejor que EL único día que tenía libre, tomó su auto dirigiéndose hacia Ikea, el lugar era fantástico! Había tantas cosas que ni se le ocurría por donde comenzar. Lo mejor, tomar un carro y recorrer lo pasillos hasta que hayara algo que llamara su atención. Como al tercer pasillo de las lámparas sintió que lo observaban, bueno era normal, era una personal relativamente famosa y conocida en los medios. De hecho también se escuchaban pequeñas risitas, lo ponían incómodo y decidió darse vuelta, si eran fans los podría saludar, era una persona amable. Al voltearse vio muchas personas pero nadie que pareciera mirarlo y reírse. Siguió andando y llegó a la zona de cortinaje, hasta que entre estas divisa dos figuras familiares entre estas, en las que por un segundo creyó que una de estas también lo vio, rápidamente las corrió las cortinas parar cerciorar sus dudas.

-Hola…

-Ho… hola!-saludó una chica de cabello oscuro y corto.

-Hola- la secundó un joven asiático.

-Chicos, me estaban siguiendo?- pregunto Grant a los jóvenes enfrente.

-No! – respondieron al unísono.

-Si te vimos hace un rato, pero no sabíamos si ir a saludarte, ya que no te reconocimos muy bien con tu nuevo bigote.- explicó la chica.

-Y por eso se estaba riendo a mis espaldas, es por la película… tan gracioso me veo?, se podrían simplemente haber acercado, Nellie?

-Lo sentimos, actuamos como niños… y… te ves bien. - reconoció apenado el asiático.

-Gracias. – agradeció el cumplido con una galán sonrisa.- y esta bien, no hay problema ya estoy acostumbrado de que la gente me mire y en ocasiones se ría, Abraham.- le sincero con una sonrisa.- que hacen por acá?

-Vinimos por unas cosas para el departamento, tornillos y unas repisas. – explico Abraham.

-Están viviendo juntos?

-Si, pero como amigos.- agregan inmediatamente Nellie sabiendo que eso podía sonar de otra forma- Y tu, en que andas?- preguntó.

-Ya veo… Quería remodelar mi departamento, pero al llegar aquí me he dado cuenta de que hay tantas cosas que ya ni sé por donde comenzar, necesito asesoramiento.- reconoció.

Ambos chicos reality's rieron ante la declaración del actor.

-Te podríamos ayudar en algo, es decir no sé mucho de estética, ni nada de eso, pero Abe se viste bien.- le dijo Nellie intentando ayudar a su exmentor.

-No, no Nellie decorar un departamento es mucho más complicado que ponerme unos pantalones y una camisa.-negó su amigo con cierta vergüenza.

-Ahaha gracias por su ayuda chicos, podrían ayudarme a escoger una pintura para mi habitación.-

Los chicos aceptaron ayudarlo siguiéndolo hasta el sector de pinturas, deteniéndose analizando cada color que les gustaba, discutiendo desde el significado de este hasta como combinada con el mismo Grant. Terminando decidiéndose por un azul, por la tranquilidad que este entrega y tras la declaración de Abraham de que ese color combina perfectamente con su tono de piel. Ya con todo comprado los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida finalizando su visita al lugar.

-Les gustaría ir a comer algo?- pregunto el más alto a los ex TGP.

-No puedo. Lo siento pero quedé de verme con Shanna.- se disculpo Nellie.- pero Abe puede ir en nombre de los dos.

-Que lástima… y que dices Abraham, puedes ir?

-Me encantaría.- aceptó sonriendo.

-Nellie quieres que te lleve.

-No gracias, es cerca, pero sería mucho pedirte que te lleves las repisas con Abe?

-Que dices Nellie. – reprendió a su amiga.- no te preocupes no vivimos lejos.

-No es ninguna molestia, a final de cuentas sólo compre un tarro de pintura. Vamos al auto, luego te paso a dejar.- se ofreció Grant amablemente.

-Bueno, entonces adiós.- se despidió Nellie dirigiéndose en otra dirección.

-Adiós.- se despidieron al unísono su amigo y el actor.

...

El televisor se cambiaba de canal rápidamente, pasando por diversos programas, desde dibujos animados, películas, documentales, etc. ya le estaba dando sueño había estado aburrida toda la tarde, ni twitter in tumblr la entretuvieron suficiente. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió la puerta abrirse.

-Así con que tenías que verte con Shanna?

-Lo sientooo. Sabes que lo hice por ti. -Se disculpó Nellie con un puchero.- Dime como te fue. Cuéntamelo todo!

-No hay nada que contar Nellie, sólo fuimos por sushi, charlamos y me trajo a casa.- le dijo dejando las cajas con las compras, siguiendo a sentarse junto a ella frete al televisor sin realmente verlo.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, de que charlaron.

-Me pregunto por ti y los chicos, mi familia, los planes que tenía. Luego le pregunté por su película y nada más, fue una conversación normal. – le reconoció con sinceridad a su amiga.

-Estuve aquí aburrida y no aprovechaste tu oportunidad?

-No digas tonteras Nellie, no sé de que hablas.

-Vamos Abe, quien mas tienes una oportunidad de salir con su _celebrity crash. _Además pensé que te gustaba de verdad… - le confesó su amiga seriamente.

-Nellie… sabes que varias veces he dicho que soy heterosexual.- aclaro Abraham.

-Claro… Te consideras Andrógeno Abaham?.- bromeó sonriendo

-Jajaja que graciosa. – le dijo con una mueca golpeándola con un cojín siendo respondido por esta comenzando una guerra con su compañera de piso.

Ya al cabo de una rato se detienen por el cansancio y dolor de estomago por tantas carcajadas. Les encantaba vivir juntos aunque sólo fuera algo temporal hasta que Nellie encontrara un lugar ambos se sentían muy cómodos, sabían que se podían hablar de todo, ya eran como hermanos. Ninguno de los dos pensó que en un reality se podrían hallar tan buenos amigos.

-Sabes cuando volverá Tyler de visitar a sus padres?.- pregunto al terminar la lucha Nellie.

-Creo que la próxima semana, se perderá la fiesta.

-Oh, es una lástima. A finales sólo seremos Aylin, Blake y nosotros.- Informó la chica.

-Y Shanna?

-Ni siquiera está en la ciudad.- Reconoció Nellie causándole risa a ambos por su mentira de la tarde.- Debes ayudarme a ver que usaré.

-Ok… y que estabas viendo?- pregunta al ver el televisor encendido.

-Nada, buscaba algo interesante mientras te esperaba.

-Hey! Mira American Idol!.- dice apuntando la pantalla.- si hubieras quedado, no nos hubiéramos conocido.- nota Abraham.

-Es cierto.- reconoce la chica.—ahora puedo alegrarme de eso…- termina apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo, quien a su vez la rodeo con el brazo.

Se quedaron juntos en el sillón viendo el programa de talentos. Al pasar la hora ambos ya comenzaron a ser vencidos por el sueño y sus parpados a cerrarse.

-Sabes… es raro como siendo mayor que Grant, al estar con él me sentí más vulnerable y débil, de hecho cuando te fuiste y caí en la cuenta de que estábamos solos, se me contrajo el pecho…- confesó finalmente a Nellie, sin saber si esta lo escucho o ya dormía… aun así obtuvo un abrazo como respuesta.

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**Para comenzar debo decir que me encantan estas dos personas! y Abraham siempre será mi ganador #fangirlmodeon... en fin, vieron Tonight Toniht? me encanto! pero no es mejor que Raise your glass, en done cada uno de los ex-participantes tuvo su momento, en cambio en este habia que estar pegado a la pantalla para ver al favorito xD**

**Respesto al fic, quienes siguen mi otra historia Preludio de año Nuevo, saben que habia mencionado que tenia esta idea y me llego mi momento de inspiración y aqui esta este primer capitulo :) No es una historia muy profunda, pero realmente no queria q se acabara Abraham D: y por otro lado Grant es uno de mis chicos favoritos :)**

**Para terminar con mi aburrida charla xD acabo de leer una noticia de uuuuultimo minuto, Chris adaptará Struck by Lightning a libro :D! bien por mi otro amorsh! ya quiero ver la peli y obvio que leerlo *-* (y obvio que TLOS tambien xD).**

**Saludos y besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Land Of Stories_ se había convertido en un éxito de ventas, en poco tiempo ya se encontraba en el número 1 del _New York Times_ y Chris no hizo esperar este inesperado acontecimiento en esta nueva área en la que estaba incursionando. Su casa no era el lugar mas grande del mundo, aun así contaba con el suficiente espacio para brindar una gran fiesta en su propio honor junto a sus más cercanos y quienes más lo habían apoyado.

El lugar ya se encontraba prácticamente lleno, con sus editores, el elenco y producción _de Struck By Lighting_, el elenco y producción de Glee y hasta había invitado a los chicos de _The Glee Project._

Como suele suceder en este tipo de fiestas el anfitrión nunca podía están con todos sus invitados, por lo que ya había perdido la llegada de estos, de vez en cuanto alguien se acercaba a saludarlo y felicitarlo.

Acababa de sonar el timbre indicado que venia llegando un nuevo invitado y como al no encontrarse Chris en el lugar, la persona más cercana se dirigió abrir la puerta.

-Pensé que ya no venías!- se abalanzó sobre el invitado con un gran abrazo.

-Como crees que te iba a dejar, Kev.- respondió Grant respondiéndole el abrazo.

Grant adoraba a ese chico, le encantaba la manera de demostrar su afecto sin miedo de lo que los demás pudieran pensar. Cada vez que le decía públicamente que lo extrañaba, sus efusivos abrazos cada vez que se veían e inclusive las veces que le decía que lo quería. Le gustaría tener la misma confianza en si mismo que este tiene.

-Aww te extrañaba tanto.- le decía aun sin soltarlo.

-Si, si yo también, pero ya suéltame que la gente nos mira.- decía tratando de zafarse de su amigo.

-Es que te ves tan _hot _con ese bigote… acaso no quieres que sepan lo nuestro.- le decía como protagonista de una novela.- me estas negando!

-Jajajajaja! Basta Kev!.- intento reprenderlo a carcajadas.

-Esta bien, quieres ir a saludar a Chris?

-Supongo que a eso vine.- dijo de una manera que es escuchó dudosa.

-Vamos esta adentro.- lo guio hacia el interior del lugar en busca del anfitrión.

Chris se encontraba junto a un ventanal en compañía de Lea, Ashley, una chica y un tipo que no conocía. Se le veía realmente feliz, se notaba a leguas que el éxito de su primer libro realmente lo había realizado como persona y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al divisarlo a lo lejos. Sin embargo a medida que se acercaba, su corazón dio un vuelco, hace mucho que no lo veía y jamás pensó que eso iba a volver a ocurrir.

-Estas bien?- escucho a su lado.

-Si Kev, no te preocupes. – le dijo ya junto al dueño de casa.

-Hey Chris!

-Hey Kev!-saludo Colfer- Grant! Viniste!.- lo saludo con un abrazó. Mientras que por su parte Kevin saluda a los acompañantes de Colfer.

-Felicitaciones por tu libro Chris.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias… luces bien.- agrego.- digo, tu bigote te sienta bien.

-Es por la película.- informó.

-Ya veo, supongo que me invitarás a la premiere.

-Y a nosotros también!- agrego Lea a espaldas de Chris.

-Por supuesto, a todos.

-Saben algo de Darren, no me dijo a que hora llegaría.- preguntó Chris.

-No… no sabemos nada de él. – le respondió Grant.- Kev, me acompañas por algo para beber?

-Claro, nos vemos chicos.

Ambos amigos se perdieron entre los invitados hacia el bar que Chris había instalado para la ocasión.

-Y ahora dime la verdad, como te encuentras? – pregunto inesperadamente serio Kevin.

-Te digo que estoy bien, y no entiendo por qué tanta preocupación.

-Dude, no soy idiota. Puedo parecerlo, per no lo soy.- le dijo tomando un cocktail para cada uno.- No fue coincidencia que me arrastraras fuera de ahí justo cuando se nombró a Darren.

-Me agrada Darren, en serio.

….

-Me siento extraña.

-Te ves bien. Además tu misma me pediste que te ayudara a elegir tu vestimenta para hoy Nellie.

-Pero no significaba que viniera así.- dijo viéndose frente al reflejo de uno de los ventanales.- siento que todo el mundo me mira… puedo ponerme una bolsa de papel en la cabeza?

-Primero, si todos te miran es porque te vez fantástica, no sé de que te avergüenzas. Segundo, s te pones una bolsa en la cabeza vas a parecer la mamá de Cheaster. Y tercero y más importante estas junto a mi y yo si quiero que el mundo me mire_… We're fabulous bitch_!.- terminó provocando una gran carcajada en su amiga quien lucia un vestido rojo ajustado en su torso y pecho cayendo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas con diversas capas a desniveles, en cambio Abraham usaba unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa burdeo y un chaleco de traje el cual usaba amarras.

-Se van a quedar conversando solos ahí toda la noche?

-Aylin! Que bueno verte! – dijo el asiático.

-Wow! Nellie, que bien luces. Debería haber grabado _We found love_ contigo.

-Graciosa.

-Y bueno Abe, fuiste a saludar a Chris? Recuerdo tu oh! Chris escribió un libro! Y luego tu cara de desilusión cuando aparece Cory. Esta es tu oportunidad_, baby... You know_…- le insinuó Aylin.

-Que les sucede a ustedes dos? Primero Nellie con Grant, ahora tu con Chris… en serio chicas, ya les he dicho soy heterosexual.

-Si, claro… yo no fui la que dijo en una entrevista que tenía un _crush_ con Grant y como fue lo que dijiste… ah! Si, "_es un semental_".- agrego inesperadamente Nellie.

-Basta chicas.- sentenció seria e incómodamente Abraham.

-Ok, ok.- acepto Aylin.- No creen que a esto le hace falta baile, es decir, la mayoría de los que estamos aquí somos músicos y no estamos bailando. Iré a decirle a Chris que cambie esta música de salón.

-Por favor Aylin compórtate.- pidió el asiático.

Sin embargo la descarada chica musulmana ya se encontraba en camino hacia donde se encontraba el anfitrión de la fiesta.

-Hola Chris!

-Que tal Aylin?

-Genial! Bueno en realidad quería decirte o pedirte algo, es más una sugerencia.

-Dime.

-Bueno… no crees que a esta fiesta le hace falta algo no ánimo, es decir, música animada. Baile.- termino sintetizando.

-Si, tienes razón, ya estaba por ir a pedir que cambiaran la música. Pero antes tenía planeado decir unas palabras.

-Eso se puede arreglar.- dijo tomando una silla y subiéndose sobre esta.- Hey! Chicos! Hey escúchenme!- prácticamente grito.- Aquí nuestro anfitrión y autor favorito Chris _Rowling_ tiene algo importante que decirles.- dijo cuando obtuvo la atención de salón.

-Wow, ella es más atrevida que nosotras.- susurro Ashley a Lea, provocando pequeñas risas en esta.

-Gracias Aylin.- dijo un avergonzado Chris mientras esta se bajaba de la silla.- Bueno seré breve. Sólo quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por apoyarme en todo lo que significo este nuevo camino en el que me embarcaba. Escribir un libro no es algo fácil, pero cada vez que la inspiración se me escapaba estaba cada uno de ustedes quienes a su propia manera supieron animare tanto directa como indirectamente, tanto en las grabaciones, juntas, reuniones, llamadas, twitter o haciéndome reír por la pantalla. Así que se podría decir que este éxito es de cada uno de nosotros y sólo me cae decir. Gracias.- terminó mientras la sala se inundaba de aplausos.- Que comience la fiesta!-dijo animadamente levantado su copa.

La música comenzó a sonar en cada uno de los rincones animando a los asistentes a bailar ya sea con sus parejas o amigos. Mientras algunos se acercaban a Chris a felicitarlo por su discurso.

-Chris si sabe dar discursos.

-Así es, es fantástico.- dijo Grant provocando una sonrisa en Kevin.

-Deberíamos ir a bailar, somos los únicos sentados. Vamos.- decidió Kevin tomando a Grant por el brazo.

-Eres imposible…

-Lo sé. Deberíamos traer a Chris a bailar con nosotros, no crees?

-No. No lo creo.- dijo fijando la vista sobre el hombro de Kevin. Haciendo que este de la vuelta.

-Llegó Darren.- notó el intérprete de Artie, siguiendo así el hecho del porque su amigo no se acercaría a bailar.- Sabes, Chris es sumamente ingenuo, jamás te notará si tu no vas y le dices las cosas claramente.

-Qué le diré si no sé que es lo que quiero…- ya no bailaban, sólo se encontraban de pie observando a Colfer.

Darren y Chris se habían hecho realmente muy cercanos tras las grabaciones de Glee y todos lo notaban, es más todos hablaban de _CrissColfer_. El rumor de que Chris le gustaba Darren no era un secreto para nadie cada vez que este se le acercaba su rostro cambiaba completamente, se iluminaba y parecía la persona más feliz del mundo, sin embargo, Darren se encontraba en una muy estable relación publica con una chica y no parecía tener más que un simple sentimiento de amistad hacia su compañero de elenco.

-Sabes, no me siento muy bien.- dijo finalmente Grant.- iré a tomar aire

-Te acompaño?

-No, gracias, quiero estar solo.

...

-Ven que esto es lo que le faltaba a esta fiesta? Ahora están todos mucho más animados.- dijo animadamente bailando Aylin.

-Abe, encontré algo raro… Grant no vino?

-No lo sé, no lo he visto. Aunque hay mucha gente y no creo haber visto a más de la mitad de los invitados.

-Tienes razón. Ni se imaginan lo que me costó encontrara Chris.-agrego la chica musulmana.

-No sé como tuviste el valor de hacer eso. – le confeso Nellie.- en todo caso cuando salieron no le preguntaste si venía?

-No realmente, lo olvidé por completo.- reconoció Abraham.

-Woah! Esperen! Saliste con Grant, Abe?

-Nos topamos y nos invito a salir… pero Nellie no fue… y o hay nada que contar.- dijo errando el tema.

-Bien hecho Nellie, luego tu me cuentas todo lo que Abe te conto.

-Realmente no te pierdes de nada, mejor te inventas tu una historia, será mas interesante…

"_There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding my head"_

Se escuchó en la sala el comienzo de _Last Friday Night_ de Katy Perry…

-Oh! No! Este debe ser el mundo haciéndome _bullying_, primero ustedes molestándome toda la noche y ahora me recuerdan el desastre que fui con esta canción… creo que es el momento de ir al baño.- se lamentó Abraham.

-Vamos Abe canta conmigo.- dijo Aylin abalanzándose sobre su amigo derramando sin qurer su trago sobre él.

-Genial, ahora si tengo que ir al baño a limpiarme. Ya vuelvo chicas.

...

Durante algún momento en que se dirigía hacia la terraza cambió de opinión encaminándose hacia alguna habitación en donde su pudiera recostar, simplemente quería estar solo con sus pensamiento, a ver si de alguna vez por todas lograba aclararlos.

-En que estaba pensando cuando acepte venir?.- se pregunto a sí mismo.- ah, si claro Kev no me iba a dejar en paz si no me aparecía…

Sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos se sorpresa cuando de golpe se abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento, buscaba el ba… Grant? Con razón no te había visto en toda la noche. Que haces aquí encerrado?- dijo el intruso entrando a la habitación

-Hola. No me estaba sintiendo muy bien allá afuera, necesitaba estar un rato a solas.

-Amm bueno entonces yo me…

-Pero puedo estar sólo contigo. Pasa.

Abraham entro cerrando la puerta tras él sentándose junto al actor quien se había incorporado al borde de la cama.

-Como quedaron las repisas?-pregunto Grant

-Aun no las instalamos. Como quedó tu habitación?

-Aun no la pinto.- sonrió forzadamente. Dejando un incomodo silencio.

-Sucede algo? – pregunto preocupado el ex TGP

El silencio embargo durante unos momentos la habitación. En cual Abraham espero pacientemente.

-Hay alguien… alguien por quien creo tener sentimientos que no me nota, es más, tiene su interés en otra persona.

-Y está aquí, con esa persona.- dijo sin preguntarle, si no afirmándoselo.

-Así es…

-Esta otra persona siente lo mismo?

-No lo creo, tiene novia y no ha mostrado ningún tipo de interés hacia esta otra.

-Bueno entonces porque no simplemente te acercas y le dices lo que sientes. No sacas nada quedándote aquí lamentándote. – le dijo Abraham alentándolo.

-Chris jamás me notaría está cegado por Darren.- dijo rápidamente sin darse cuenta de lo que había declarado.

-Vaya, eso es información nueva…- se sorprendió Abraham sin siquiera pensar de que Grant hablaba de un hombre y menos de Colfer.- Deberías decírselo, él jamás lo va a notar.

-Kev me dice lo mismo.- rio-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la estas haciendo.- Bromeó.- por su puesto lo que quieras.

-Eres gay?- pregunto sin tapujos desentendiendo lo que incomodaría la pregunta a su compañero.- has tenido algún sentimiento por otro chico?

-Creo que debía haber puesto un límite en "_lo que sea"._

-Si no quieres responder esta bien.

-Con esa respuesta ya me di a entender, además te lo debo.- le dijo seriamente.- Si he tenido sentimientos por otros chicos, hacia el mismo Chris, pero creo que a él mas que nada lo veía como a alguien a quien admirar… también los tuve hacia ti.- le confesó.- pero no te incomodes, fue sólo un _crush,_ esta todo bien.- le dijo sonriéndole.- y sobre la primera pregunta… no lo sé, es decir muchas veces he dicho que soy heterosexual, pero siempre esta la duda dentro de mi. No sé como responderte. Así es tengo 24 años y aun no sé quien soy.

-Bueno yo tengo 22 y estoy en la búsqueda de quien soy, aun me quedan 2 años para alcanzarte.- le dijo riendo.- pero… alguna vez has estado con un chico?- le pregunto enseriándose.

-En secundaria. Todos pensaban que yo era como dicen "_del otro bando_" hasta que un compañero me dice "como sabes que no lo eres si no has estado con nadie?" él era abiertamente gay, así que lo intenté. Nunca he tenido el valor para buscar una real pareja o volver a intentarlo, es decir, soy asiático y mi madre siempre me habla del honor, de tener una familia esposa e hijos, por lo que o quiero defraudarla…

-Yo nunca he estado con un chico, no se como se siente, que debería sentir, ni que haría. Tengo miedo.

Ante esta declaración se vio sorprendido al tener los labios del asiático sobre los suyos, era su primer beso, bueno su primer beso con un chico y no se sentía mal, paso sus brazos por la cintura del delgado chico sujetándolo por la espalda, mientras que Abraham subía sus brazos hacia el cuello de Grant quien finalmente separo sus labios para así juntar sus lenguas en un travieso y apasionado juego, mientras el castaño se recostaba sobre el moreno pasando sus manos por su pecho.

-Estas húmedo…

-Que?... Aylin, ella vertió su vaso sobre mi.- dijo recordando el verdadero motivo por el cual llegó allí.- Ahora ya has besado a un chico. Que piensas?.- pregunto aun con sus rostros muy cercas sintiéndose el aliento al otro.

-Que quiero continuar.- dijo rompiendo aquellos centímetros de lejanía.

Continuaron con aquella sesión de besos la cual cada vez iba subiendo más su intensidad, en donde los aludidos ya comenzaban a emitir pequeños suspiros y gemidos a falta de la respiración y el calor que a ambos les había subido.

Grant en aquel jugueteo en el pecho de Abraham comenzó a desabrochar su camisa besando su cuello. El corazón del moreno iba a mil por hora, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Detente.- dijo Abe entre gemidos y suspiros.

Grant haciendo caso omiso subió nuevamente a su boca así callándolo.

-Lo digo en serio, tu no viniste aquí por mi.- dijo nuevamente tratando de zafarse.- tu querías aclarar tus dudas y creo que lo has hecho y yo también ahora, puedo estar seguro de quien soy. Pero esto no es lo que tú quieres, yo no soy a quien quieres.

-Tienes razón no eras a quien quería, pero si eres lo que quiero.

-Estas hablando desde tus pantalones .- dijo sentándose en la cama abrochándose la camisa.- Habla con Chris, luego si ya no sientes lo mismo por él. Estoy a sólo un twitt.-dijo de espaldas a la puerta.- ya debo irme, he pasado mucho tiempo en el baño.- ya con la mano en la manilla dándole la espalda terminó.- Pero tu si me gustas.

Grant quedo nuevamente sólo en la habitación con sus pensamientos, de un segundo a otro todo había cambiado, ahora tenia todo relativamente claro, sin embargo Abraham tena razón tenia que hablar con Chris, se lo debía. Sin embargo sacó su smartphone del bolsillo, buscó "_Abraham Lim_", _FOLLOW._

* * *

_Holaa _

_Me habia dado un poco de flojera terminar este fic, pero esto era algo que hace tiempo queria hacer entonce me obligue a escribir, abri word y las palabras salieron solas._

_en fin ahora me dedicaré a terminar mi otro fic (Preludio de año nuevo) y en lo que me tiene mas entusiasmada, su secuela :)_

_saludos a quienes leen_

_bye_


End file.
